Endurance
by ladyasile
Summary: Shonen ai. JuubeixKazuki. Sometimes waiting is all you can do.


**Endurance**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. This is a gift for Minty Flake. Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, but I hope I own this plot.

Warnings: BL and BAD writing.

* * *

Unlike most days, the sea looked as treacherous as it in reality it was. Like most days, he had not heard from Juubei. He understood, of course, why. It was rather difficult to send and receive messages when trying to contact someone aboard a ship, unless he himself was on one too. And as fate would have it, he was not.

Juubei was out at sea, risking his life for his country, that at the moment was at war. And Kazuki was at home, waiting for him, like a wife did. That was in fact the role he had in their relationship. Looking feminine and being raised more as a girl than a boy, he was a natural at being Juubei's wife.

There was not a single day in which he wished otherwise. It had been more than enough to have someone love him, but Juubei offered more. Kazuki knew that he would do anything for his husband, because Juubei would do anything for him. It was just like Juubei to do that.

Any other man would have wanted him for his body or any valuables he had, but unlike so many women, he had found a man that didn't care for that. Although it wasn't forbidden, it was rare for two men to decide to be together. More so since a woman was far more valuable. Often, a woman would even marry a woman in order to sell her, which was not allowed but done.

It had been on his mind before he met Juubei, to sell himself. If that day hadn't gone awry, he would've struggling at the moment. However, that had not been the case. Just like in any fairytale, he met his knight and both fell in love at first sight.

Now, though, they were no better than most people there. They had money, but not enough to move away. Juubei wanted to make a better life for them, but they needed money. An opportunity for currency emerged when the war began. Not wanting to see Kazuki suffer, Juubei signed on to serve.

Ever since the day of his departure, Kazuki had just received five letters from his husband, all of which were stored inside his jewelry box. The box was meant to be used for jewelry, but having none of that, he used to store his most valuable possessions in it. Any letter or gift he received from Juubei was worth more than diamonds.

The last letter had come to him three months ago. At night, he took out and read it several times before sleeping. At the moment, he was clutching the letter, as if it would bring Juubei back faster. Closing his eyes, he placed the letter on his heart. "It is only in the realm of dreams that I can be at your side. Juubei, in there I can feel you. Yet when I awake, I realize that it was a mocking miracle. Hopefully, soon, I can awake and find you next to me… As it should be." Trembling, he embraced himself. "Be home in next to no time, so I can forget what life without you feels," he said.

A knock on the front door caused him to almost drop the precious letter. Wiping unshed tears away, he readied himself for welcoming guests. Before walking to the door, he placed the letter inside the box and hid it underneath a loose floorboard. Making sure that it was concealed, he stood and answered the door.

"Hello," he greeted the visitor as he opened the door. When his eyes landed on the person, his eyes widened. Spotting the uniform, his breathing came to a halt.

The man nodded at him. "Kazuki Kakkei?" he asked. The man was wearing the uniform all on the ship Juubei had left on were required to wear. His hair was untidy, had a lit cigarette in his mouth, but what he held in his hands was all that he focused on after spotting it. It was a white box with a crimson ribbon around it, sealing what was inside. It was common knowledge that those who did not make it earned a medal for the services. The medal was always delivered in person. And it always had a crimson ribbon.

Unable to utter a sound, he nodded.

The man took out his cigarette, threw it on the floor, and stepped on it. "I'm Ban Midou, a comrade of Juubei's." Kazuki's hands were already getting white from clutching them. "I should probably say this fast, since it looks as if you're getting ready to kill me." For once, Kazuki agreed with the man. "Kazuki Kakkei…"

"You're taking too long, Ban!" A chirpy blonde man shouted from behind him.

Ban Midou scowled. "Shut up! We all decided I'd tell him that Juubei was alive!" Rather than someone pointing out the man's mistake, he caught it himself. "Damn it, Ginji!" The blonde man laughed at him, but then hid behind someone.

The man he had hidden behind was none other than the man he had been waiting for.

"Juubei!" Kazuki shouted, louder than the chirpy blonde had. "You're back." Midou stepped aside and let him through.

Both he and Juubei held each other for a long while. "Kazuki," he whispered. "Are you well? I have missed you, my Kazuki."

After kissing him, Kazuki nodded, tears running down his face. "I've missed you, too. Please tell me you don't have to leave again. It was difficult for me here. I can't imagine how it was for you, Juubei. Stay here, despite whatever problems we may face. Just stay, Juubei, with me."

"Kazuki, I promise not to leave you again."

End.


End file.
